


You & Me

by knightlyss



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I need a hug after this, the season finale hit me hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlyss/pseuds/knightlyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When it finally happens, there is a certain clarity in the air, as if they've known it all along."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & Me

 

When it finally happens, there is a certain clarity in the air, as if they've known it all along. It's as if a bubble has formed around them, shutting out the noise, the pain, the horror surrounding them from all sides. They are alone, just the two of them in their own little world, looking at each other, absorbing everything.

 

Just Ichabod and Abbie.

 

No formality, no rank, no materialism. Only their souls and their hearts matter now. Suddenly, nothing seems worth saying any more, yet they both want to say it all. From across the battlefield they see the End. It's getting closer. Too close. He turns to face her, looking down at her face that is still turned towards inevitable closure. Her bottom lip has the faintest tremble, disappearing as soon as it has appeared when he reaches out an gently grasps her chin, forcing her to turn her attention to him.

 

He stares at her, lips parted, a hopeless look in his eyes that nearly knocks the breath out her. She's focusing solely on him with a look of determination, waiting for his words. He looks lost. It's obvious that words fail him, and so she says the only thing she can think of, the only thing that would kill her if not spoken.

 

”I love you.”

 

His hand moves from her chin to her cheek, and she leans into it, closing her eyes so as to prepare herself. When she allows herself to open her eyes, she sees him blinking hard, his adam's apple bobbing once in his throat.

 

It hits her like a ton of bricks. No more Ichabod complaining about technology. No more Abbie forcing him into clothes that he secretly grows to like. No more spending nights in front of computers and television screens, helping each other form a connection to the world around them so they won't spend their remaining days in self-sought solitude. No more Irving. No more Katrina. No more Jenny. No more fighting. There would be no more fighting for them after this. It should be a blessing, but it feels like a weight crushing down on her, threatening to snap her in two.

 

His hand moves from her cheek, and with what can only be described as an act of desperation, he wraps his arms around her back and yanks her close to him, pushing them together in a crushing embrace. Her hands find their way to his back and tighten in his jacket, pressing even closer.

 

”And I you,” he finally croaks into her hair, pressing a kiss to it, ”Always.”

 

And there it is. The finality of it. There is no going back after saying such words, nor would any of them want to take it back. Every syllable spoken between them has had meaning. Every act, every scar, every fight, everything has had it's meaning, and it is about to be taking away from them soon. But it doesn't matter. Because it's not about romance. It's not about friendship. It's not about the men Abbie couldn't seem to connect with, or the sister, with whom she finally could. It's not about Katrina, dear, sweet Katrina Crane. It's not about the important people in their lives.

 

It's about the bond between them, and everything it stands for. It's about them and only them. And as they pull apart, their eyes lock, and they know. It will happen now. They break apart, turning to face what is coming. Their fingers reach out and entwine. They stand tall and proud as the End reaches them, engulfs them in flame and smoke, and everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble that I decided to write after the angsty traumatising season finale. Note to self, don't ever, EVER, do this while unhappy movie endings are still fresh in your mind. Kudos to you for making it to the end of this.


End file.
